Paint rollers along with brushes, pads and sprayers, are painting tools. Paint can typically be applied much faster with a roller than with a brush onto walls, ceilings, decks, trim boards and masonry. A paint roller is typically constructed of a frame onto which a cylindrical roller is mounted for rotation. The roller is typically formed of a core to which a napped material is attached. The type of paint utilized and the surface to be painted typically determines the type and length of nap material, i.e., synthetic, lamb's wool or mohair. The roller is dipped into a paint tray to saturate the nap of the roller and then utilized to paint the desired surface.
Standard paint rollers or pan type rollers are typically cylindrical in configuration and may range in length from several inches to over one foot, however, 7 and 9 inch rollers are typically utilized for painting walls and smaller, i.e., 3 inch rollers, may be used for painting trim. The standard rollers typically utilize a wire frame having a wire cage to hold the roller core or sleeve, to maintain its cylindrical shape and to permit the roller to smoothly rotate. Although paint rollers with single rollers have commonly been utilized by painters, multiple paint rollers have also been proposed for painting uses.
The benefit of using multiple rollers for painting purposes has been recognized. For example, multiple rollers have been used to provide various painting effects and to provide splatter resistant structures. Although multiple rollers have been proposed in the prior art, these rollers are typically constructed for specialized painting results, are complex in structure, have been difficult to manufacture, or have been difficult to use.
The paint roller assembly of the present invention provides an effective multi-roller painting device which overcomes the shortcomings and limitations of the prior art devices. The paint roller assembly of the invention provides an effective and efficient multiple roller assembly for painting which provides the advantage of quicker paint application, reducing the need of back rolling and providing a better paint finish.